Still Here
by Arwenamin
Summary: She was at a breaking point. Lossing him would throw her over the edge. BL (oneshot-ish)


STILL HERE  
  
It had been six hours since they had brought him in here. The Blitz team had been watching the clock like hawks watching their pray. Jamie and Doc were able to keep their minds of things by making needed phone calls to friends, and trying to find Bit's family, if he even had one.  
  
Brad was making several trips to and from the coffee machine, often coming back with things for Leena, trying to keep her mind off things, he knew that this would effect her the most out of everyone. Jamie and Doc were blind; they didn't notice the two pilots' sudden attraction to one another. Hell, it took Bit and Leena two years to figure out what was going on inside each of themselves, but only a moment to admit. He was the only one on the base who knew about Bit and Leena's secret, why they were always disappearing together, and why they suddenly got along so well, then again he had found out by accident. Really it was more of just being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he has suspected it for awhile. Jamie had brains, but he had no common sense, and Doc, well, was just Doc. It's hard to believe this guy is a super genius and a parent, he acts like a two year old most of the time.  
  
"Leon and Naomi are on their way over," Doc announced to no one really, he knew that no one was really listening. Jamie was focused on this computer, Brad was now sitting drinking an empty cup of coffee that he hadn't noticed was empty for quite sometime now, and Leena, she just sat their, her eyes lifeless. Like she had suddenly lost the will to live, that was what scared him the most about this whole situation. What would happen to Leena if Bit didn't live.  
  
"I heard the news, how long did it take to find him?" Jack Sisco broke the gloomy silence as he walked into the waiting room.  
  
"Two days," Brad said emotionlessly, "two fucking days."  
  
"Did they find the kidnapper?"  
  
"Nope, must have just left him for dead," he sighed heavily, "assholes. Do they have no common decency!"  
  
"Most criminals don't. The reporters said it was bad, they're all around this place y'know, what are the doctors saying?"  
  
"Not much. Just that we shouldn't get our hopes up. Bastards."  
  
"Have you found his family yet?"  
  
"Jamie's looking."  
  
"How's everyone doing?" Jack looked over at Leena, she still stared at the clock with those lifeless eyes. He could tell she wanted to cry, but she wasn't that type of person to cry in front of a crowd, especially full of people that she knew.  
  
"Been better."  
  
Jack nodded, Brad wasn't really in the mood for small talk. Not that he ever really was, but this was different. Bit was in the hospital. Bit was dying.  
  
  
  
"Hello, is everyone comfy?" A cheery nurse walked into the room, no doubt sent by the doctor who was far to scared to tell these crazy people anything. The last time he came and talked to them Brad almost punched the poor guy, then again Brad really wasn't a fan of medical doctors to begin with.  
  
"Like shit I am," Jack mumbled, "why do you types always have to be so damn cherry! I mean we're in a hospital for Christ's sake!"  
  
"Ahm," the nurse cleared her throat, "Mr. Cloud is currently in a comma, and the Doctor has decided to go against the rules and let you all go and see him," everyone jumped out of their seats. "Hold it! He said only one at a time! And I mean it!" She glared at the group, who grumbled and sat back down.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Leena spoke for the first time in five hours, even now her voice was small, childlike even. She glided her teary eyes over to face the nurse, "tell me the truth. Is he going to be okay?" She spoke a little louder this time, with more strength.  
  
The nurse smiled warmly at her, "We hope so, hon, we're doing our very best."  
  
"Dammit! I'm sick of your answers! I just want the fucking truth! Is that so much to ask!" Leena jumped up out of her chair, her voice full of fire and vengeance.  
  
Brad placed a hand on her shoulder, "come on, Leena, it will be okay. How about you go and see him first, we'll have more information for you when you get back, we promise." He smiled warmly, Leena nodded,  
  
"Thank-you for not saying anything," she whispered to him, "it really means a lot to me."  
  
Brad nodded, "now you go ahead. We'll stay here and have a nice little chat with the doctor, okay?" He smiled and cocked his head at the nurse, motioning her to go and get the doctor or else.  
  
She nodded, and followed another waiting nurse to Bit's room. She was scared. He knew it. She knew it. Hell, everyone knew it. Leena was scared for Bit, she had been for the past two days while the police were searching for him. This was the last thing she needed.  
  
  
  
"Here you go, I'll give you some privacy miss," the nurse smiled at Leena, she nodded in reply. The room was stark while, it even smelled of death. It was the last place Leena wanted to be, but she couldn't bear not seeing him.  
  
Leena walked over to where Bit was laying, at least he wasn't in pain anymore. She couldn't imagine what kind of pain he must have been in for the past two days. It must have been a living hell, and all she wanted was for him to hold her tight and say everything was going to be okay. That he was fine, and everything was going to go back to normal. But he couldn't even hear her voice, or see her face. He was in a completely different world, wedged somewhere in-between life and death.  
  
She pulled up a chair close to his bed, and brushed the sandy blonde hair away from his eyes. He had such beautiful green eyes, what she wouldn't give to see them open one last time.  
  
She just sat there for a moment, just watching him in his serene state. At least now she knew he was safe, or at least safer then before. Then she placed her hand in his, and held it up to her lips, kissing it gently,  
  
"Come back to me, don't you dare leave me alone Bit Cloud," she threatened, "don't you even think about it." She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes and she continued on, "I'm no good alone, I'm a horrible person," she sat in silence for awhile, crying into his hand. "All I have ever done is hurt others, dammit, that's all I'm fucking good at! And then you," she paused looking into his face, "you, your just, well wonderful. I'm so selfish." She cried awhile longer, squeezing onto his hand, hoping it would squeeze back.  
  
"If you left me who would steal my cookies, and, and, who would help me hide Brad's coffee from him? Huh? And who, who, would be there to comfort me and protect me. Dammit Bit!"  
  
More tears spilled out of her eyes, all the tears that had been building up all those days, "dammit Bit! Why'd ya have to go be the hero! They might have let you go if you hadn't protected me! Dammit! You know I don't deal well with death as it is, but you have to go and get yourself kidnapped because someone threatened me! Why couldn't you have just gone to the cops Bit!"  
  
She cried more openly now, "fuck you, you know that. Fuck you. Why'd ya have to go," her words became slow and slurred as she leaned in a cried on his stomach, "don't leave me, please, don't leave me alone. Not again. Not like Mum did."  
  
"Ms. Toros? Are you alright?" A nurse came in, hearing Leena's yells, to see what was going on. She didn't exactly look like she was in the sanest state.  
  
She lifted her head, "I'll be fine." She mumbled, wiping away some of her tears. She cast another look at Bit, "just please, tell me, how is he? That is all I ask of you. Just please tell me what is going on."  
  
The nurse sighed, "I wish I could, sweetie, you seem like such a darling little thing,"  
  
"No! That's not good enough. I need answers! Not apologies!"  
  
The nurse sighed, "he doesn't have much time. He's not going to live." She said mechanically, uncaringly, "I'm sorry, but you said you wanted the truth, and that's it. I'm sick of giving people the sugar-coated versions anyways."  
  
Leena's eyes widened her heart pounded intensely, "wh-aa-tt?" She asked breathlessly, "no, that couldn't, no, not Bit," she shook her head.  
  
"He's lost so much blood it's almost hopeless."  
  
"But there's still hope."  
  
She sighed, "very slim, I wouldn't bet on it."  
  
"Well I will."  
  
The nurse sighed as she closed the door again, muttering something about young people today. Leena just turned her attention back to Bit, her eyes soft and blood-shot,  
  
"Please don't leave me, I love you," she whispered to him, "things just aren't supposed to be like this."  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T SEE HIM! HE'S OUR BROTHER FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! IT'S NOT LIKE WE WANT TO KILL HIM!" An angry blonde-headed girl yelled at one of the nurses stationed outside Bit's room.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't make the rules. Ms. Toros is in with him now, when she comes out, then you may see him one at a time just like everyone else."  
  
"NO WAY!" The blonde shouted, pushing her way pas the army of nurses. Behind her was a girl with dyed red hair, and a man who looked a lot like Bit. In fact, each of them shared a close resemblance to the cocky blonde pilot.  
  
The blonde girl slammed open Bit's door, and found Leena sitting next to him holding his hand in hers. She looked like she had been through hell. No doubt each person present tonight had been through almost the same thing.  
  
"Who are you?" Leena turned to face them, "and if you're more nurses, I swear I will,"  
  
The other redhead held up her hand, "nope, we're not, but we do understand. Damn, those people are annoying."  
  
"Well," Leena looked at them strangely.  
  
"Oh yea, hi, we're Bit's siblings!" The blonde announced, "I'm Aris and this is Urban," she motioned to the redheaded girl, "and that's Garrett."  
  
"Your parents really couldn't pick normal names could they?"  
  
"Sadly no, but I love 'em for it anyways," Garrett sighed, "ironic huh?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I grew up hating my parents because I had such an strange name, but now it's what I love most about them."  
  
"Where are they now? I presume they will be coming down shortly."  
  
The three looked at Leena sadly, "you mean he never told you?" Garrett looked at her, surprised, but at the same time hurt.  
  
Leena looked at Bit, and then at the three in front of her, "told me what?"  
  
"Our parents," Urban sighed, "died when Bit was just four."  
  
Leena gasped, "what?"  
  
Aris nodded, "he didn't tell you, because he didn't want your pity. We're no different."  
  
Leena nodded in understanding, "I take it you would like sometime to visit with him," she lowered her head, "I'll just be out in the waiting room, and I promise, no pity."  
  
Urban shook her head, "no, it's just good enough that we have seen him. I think he needs you now, not us. We've never really ever been there for him, it seems like you have."  
  
Leena turned a little red, "it's not like that," she lied, "we're just friends."  
  
Garrett smiled, "then he's one hell of a lucky guy to have friends like you guys looking out for him."  
  
Leena lowered her head, "that's not true."  
  
"What do you mean?" Garrett looked at her, "I don't think I have ever seen such dedication to a friend before."  
  
Leena looked at Bit sadly, feeling her eyes start to swell up with tears again, "it's my fault he's here." She set down Bit's hand, and stood up. Leaving Bit's siblings alone with him. She couldn't stand to be in there any longer, they made it seem like this could have never been prevented. And that she was such a good friend for Bit. But it could have, she should have never shown him the note. She should have done more to make sure he didn't go that night, she knew better then anyone that it had to be a trap. Why else would they give a time and a place on a threat note.  
  
Leena walked slowly back down the hallway, she could feel herself wobble and the room began to spin around her. She fell back against the wall, her sobs breaking out again. She crunched down, holding her knee's to her chest, just wishing that the world would just go away. She hadn't felt this way in years, she felt so helpless, so weak. She was supposed to be strong, she promised herself that. And here she was. Crying her eyes out in the hallway of a hospital.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god. Leena!" Naomi pointed at the crouched figure down the hallway from Bit's room. She grabbed Brad's hand,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leena!" She motioned again to the redhead down the hallway. Brad dropped his coffee. He took off on a run down the hallway, Naomi right next to him.  
  
"Leena?" Brad asked softly, bending down to her level. Naomi took up a seat next to her, and started to rub her back gently,  
  
"Hang in there, hun, he'll be fine." Naomi lied, knowing what the doctor's stance was on Bit's condition.  
  
"No, no he won't," Leena mumbled, "I had hope last time, and it killed me just to see her go away."  
  
"Leena, it's not going to be like that. Your mom, she was sick," Brad paused, unsure of what to say, "Bit is, well Bit. He has yet to not surprise me with some amazing stunt. Don't worry, he'll make it through."  
  
"I can't keep up this act anymore. I'm not strong enough for this."  
  
Naomi smiled, "what act? If that was Brad in there, I swear half these doctors would be dead thanks to me. You, you have kept your head level. You never broke down in the waiting room. You are one of the strongest people that I have ever met."  
  
"What am I going to tell everyone if he dies?"  
  
"Don't talk like that," Brad reassured Leena, "he's not going to die. He's too stubborn for that."  
  
Leena smiled a little, Brad was right, he was stubborn.  
  
"You see, it isn't that hard to smile," Naomi stood up, "now come on, let's get you back to the waiting room. We'll try to dodge the reporters."  
  
"I thought they were just outside of the waiting room?" Leena asked, standing up and wiping her eyes.  
  
"The hospital can't keep them locked in there, against the law or something stupid like that. They have now moved on to the waiting room area, we've barely got room to breathe!" Brad complained, "and the constant questions and camera flashes! I swear I'm going to kill one of them sooner or later!"  
  
"Do they know? About me and Bit?"  
  
Naomi shook her head, "the only people who know in that room is me, you, and Brad. Brad and me haven't said anything, so unless you have incriminated yourself,"  
  
Leena smiled and shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Good then, let's get going then," Brad smiled, "here have some coffee. It will help you calm down a little." Brad handed her his cup of coffee, something he rarely did for anyone, but this was Leena. He thought of her like a little sister, especially after Leon left the team.  
  
Leena nodded and accepted the coffee, "Thanks you guys, for everything."  
  
"You would have done the same, Leena, we both know that."  
  
  
  
"Steve Toros! Is it true that Bit and Leena have been an item for a long time now?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Are the rumors true? Do you have any comment as to your daughter dating someone on your team?"  
  
The reporters were vicious, attacking everyone and anyone who even dared to breathe while they were in the waiting room. Brad and Naomi looked at each other and nodded, standing in front of Leena to protect her from the sudden on slot of cameras and reporters coming her way.  
  
"Ms. Toros! Do you have any comments as to Bit's condition?"  
  
"Will you confirm the rumors that you and Bit are dating?"  
  
"What are your feelings on the matter?"  
  
Camera's shot up into Leena's face, as she scooted closer and closer to Brad and Naomi, holding on to each of their arms in fear. She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to deal with these people right now. She just wanted to be alone, and most of all for Bit to be there. Holding her, telling her that everything was going to be all right.  
  
"Hey! Back off!" Naomi shouted at the reporters.  
  
"Just go away!" Brad added, "we don't want to deal with you guys right now!"  
  
"Brad Hunter! Is it true that you and Naomi Flugal are planning to elope?" A reporter shouted through the mob.  
  
Brad turned an interesting shade of red, "WHAT THE HELL! WHO TOLD YOU THAT CRAP?"  
  
"Name. Address. Telephone. We'll take anything!" Naomi shouted, being a little less harsh then her other half.  
  
Leena poked them in the sides, "umm, guys, just keep walking, ignore them, remember? They're just trying to get a rise out of you."  
  
Brad nodded, "too late."  
  
Naomi grabbed his arm and held him back, "there are no wedding plans, now if you would excuse us," she said calmly, noting Leena's reasoning was a little better then hers.  
  
They pushed their way through the crowd, to a little bunching of seats at the end of the room where the bewildered, angered, and sad pilots sat around ready to punch out the next person who came up and took their picture calming free press.  
  
"Hey you guys! You made it!" Jamie shouted over the mob of reporters, "it's a miracle you made it out alive!"  
  
"No shit," Jack muttered, "I went for some coffee about and hour ago, and I just got back. Damn press. It won't been so free once I get through with it."  
  
"I take it you guys have met Bit's family," Leena asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
Leon nodded, "quite a threesome they were. But they did remind me a lot of Bit."  
  
"They didn't kick you out of there did they?" Kris Tasker looked at her sadly, "if they did I'll go kick their asses for you!" She offered warmly, well as warmly as kicking someone's ass can be.  
  
Leena smiled, "no, no, they didn't kick me out. I just thought that they would want time alone with him, I mean they are his family."  
  
"I wonder why Bit's never talked about them, in fact I don't think he ever mentioned his family once," Jamie wondered out loud.  
  
"Who knows, if you ask me he's once strange cookie, but you gotta love him." Kelly Tasker smiled.  
  
"I know," Leena said softly, everyone turned their attention to her, "it's the same reason I don't go around talking about my mom. It hurts."  
  
Everyone lowered their heads, getting an idea of what Bit's life must have been like for him never to want to talk about it.  
  
"Psst, Cameron, are you getting this?" A blonde reporter whispered to her cameraman, pointing to the group of pilots huddled in the back talking in whispers.  
  
Brad, Leon, and Jack stood up as soon as they heard this, towering over the small blonde reporter.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Hunter, Mr. Toros, and Mr. Sisco, any comments? Heh, heh." The blonde girl held up the microphone to their mouths, as the three stood shaking in anger.  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US!" They shouted, not just to the blonde but to every reporter in the room.  
  
"Free press?" A tiny voice squeaked out.  
  
"HELL NO!" Jack yelled, ready to lunge at the reporter.  
  
"Remember your manners, Jack," Kris reminded him in a monotone voice, "and for god's sake, at least remember to censor yourself! I mean we're in a hospital, I'm sure they're all a bunch of little kids around here!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, and sat back down. Brad and Leon looked at their handy work, the reporters now sat on the other side of the room, quietly, and cameras turned off.  
  
"Thank-you," Leon called after them.  
  
  
  
Aris, Urban, and Garrett sat besides Bit's bed, unsure of what to do. It had been years since they had seen their brother, hell this was the first time the three of them had been reunited in seven years. So much had changed since then, but still when they saw each other, it hurt. They were each other's reminders of a past they wished would just go away.  
  
"Hey Bit," Urban whispered to him, "it's been awhile, huh? And you know what sucks most about it, it took you getting hurt to bring us back together." She said with venom in her voice. The last time she had seen him, he was eleven, she was nine, Aris was twelve, and Garret was fifteen, now seven years later they had changed so much. They had grown up apart, and missed out on everything that every sibling experienced.  
  
She was sixteen now. She had experienced the world, but she still wasn't happy. The one thing that all of Zi had in common was family. Each person had at least one person to turn to, but her. She was an outsider. She had no one.  
  
And now the one family she had was dying right in front of her. Bit was only two years older then her, he wasn't supposed to die. He was too young.  
  
And she wasn't supposed to lose all of her family, not yet. If he died that would leave only three of the siblings, and one more giant hole in her heart that could never be filled. She had already missed out on her parents, what memories she had of them were small and incomplete. At least Bit, Aris, and Garrett had their memories to turn to when they were sad. She had nothing.  
  
"You were right, Urb, you were right all those years ago. We should have listened to you. We should have never gone our separate ways." Aris could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. "All those years ago, when we decided to go our own ways you were the only one who wanted to say together. You said 'if you don't got your family, do you have?'. I'm sorry, I wish we could go back in time and change all of that."  
  
"No, I wouldn't change that decision, not for the world. Bit is happy now, or at least was happy. He had a life with the Blitz team, he had a family. That was something we could never give him. We're only family by blood, but we were never there for each other." Garrett reasoned, "his new family is stronger then ours ever was, and ever will be."  
  
Urban lowered her head, "your right you know. I think it's time to go, we've imposed on this family far too long."  
  
Aris nodded in agreement, "we let them down."  
  
"Who down?" Urban asked, not sure of what Aris meant.  
  
"Mum and Dad. They said for us to no matter what stick together, because we are a family and no one can take that from you."  
  
"Then they lied." Urban stated without hesitation.  
  
"What do you mean?" Garrett asked, confused.  
  
"Those murders took that from us a long time ago."  
  
  
  
Garrett, Aris, and Urban walked into the hallway without another word. Things were going to be different now, they were going to try and set things right between the three of them. Try to give themselves together the one thing they could never give themselves on their own. Family.  
  
Leena noticed the three walk out of the hallway and into the waiting room, without even stopping to wait for Bit's outcome. She jumped out of her chair and ran over to them, worried for the worst.  
  
"Hey! Aris! Garrett! Urban! Wait!" She shouted after them.  
  
"Ms. Toros?" Urban looked at her strangely, not sure of what the redhead wanted.  
  
"Is he?"  
  
She shook her head and smiled, "he's still in that comma."  
  
Leena looked at them, confused, "then where are you going?"  
  
"Home, I guess, where ever that might be," Garrett smiled.  
  
"But don't you want to see if he will live! I mean, you're his family! Don't you at least care one little bit?"  
  
Aris nodded, "of course we do, as does the rest of Zi. But we're not his family."  
  
Leena jerked her head back, even more confused then before, "what?"  
  
"You are. The Blitz team as a whole is his new family, not us. He's happy with you guys, we're not going to impose on that type of bond." Aris reasoned, "just one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take care of him, okay? I may not have been there for him like I should have, but he's still my baby brother. I don't like seeing him hurt."  
  
The three siblings turned to walk out of the hospital, but Leena grabbed Aris's shoulder,  
  
"Don't go. Stay. He needs you."  
  
"No, he needs you." She smiled, "tell him we said hi." They turned and walked away again, Leena stood unsure of what to do, on an instinct she yelled out,  
  
"Just stay with us until he wakes up! Please!"  
  
Aris looked back at the redhead, and shook her head, then walked away. Leena had a funny feeling that she would never see those three again.  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Leon asked as Leena walked back into the waiting room.  
  
"I'm not quite sure," Leena sighed, "I guess I just don't understand their reasoning really, but I really can't understand what it must be like to be in their shoes."  
  
Leon nodded, and gave his sister a warm hug, "that's probably a good thing, sis, I'm not quite sure I would want to understand their reasoning either."  
  
She nodded and smiled faintly.  
  
  
  
Another three hours past. It was now in the early hours in the morning, but the pilots couldn't find sleep easily. The reporters on the other side of the room had long left, knowing that their story needed only one more thing. And ending. They would hear news sooner or later, and then rush down to see how the fates decided Bit's life. Everyone's hope hung by a thread.  
  
Leena walked the corridors of the hospital uneasily; she kept passing two rooms. The one room where her mother died, and Bit's room. Funny how both people she cared for tremendously ended up in the same hospital, only rooms apart.  
  
She walked back into Bit's room, memorizing his body. Memories flashing through her head. At least now she knew what it must have been like for her father, the only difference was he had to be strong. He had both Leon and Leena to worry about, and she, she was just trying to keep herself together. Trying not to breakdown in front of everyone. She chose to be strong, because that is what she did. She hid her emotions.  
  
She could feel her tears again, falling freely down her cheeks. She had cried so much today, and she was thankful that she had someone always looking out for her when she cried, expect for the one person who would have brought her total comfort.  
  
"Bit," she practically whispered, "remember when we first met?" She smiled fondly at this memory, "remember how Brad tied you up, and I gave you food but didn't untie your hands. Remember how you tried to steal parts from my zoid? And how much I hated you for it. I thought you were the worst person in all of Zi," she laughed silently, "funny how time changes everything.  
  
"Remember when you asked me when it was I first realized that I was in love with you? And then I said I didn't know. Tell you the truth, I lied. When you left after we won the tournament, for your vacation, when you were gone, that's when I realized how much I cared for you. It seemed so cheesy and Hollywood that I didn't want to tell you, I thought you would make fun of me. I guess I was the immature one, huh?  
  
"Bit, now that you're gone again, I realize just how much you mean to me. Don't go. Please. If you did, what would I do? I don't know how my father ever survived, losing my mom like that, but at least he has me and Leon to remind him of my mother so that she never goes away from him completely. But, if you go, then I have nothing but memories of you."  
  
She sat down on the side of his bed, her tears flying out of her eyes, "don't go, please, just don't go." She leaned down and hugged him tight. She could feel his warmth slowly draining out of him, and how she longed for him just to wrap his arms around her, but she knew it wouldn't happen.  
  
  
  
Harry stood outside of Bit's room in the hospital. He had just caught wind of what had happened, he had been on vacation with his family while Bit was kidnapped. 'Leena must be devastated,' he had thought, 'I should go and comfort her. Her and Bit were such good friends.'  
  
But he had never expected this.  
  
He stood outside, a giant bouquet of red and pink roses in hand for Leena, and a 'get-well soon' card for Bit. It was the least he could do anyways. But listening to her talk to him, it made him feel so angry and so sick inside.  
  
'Bit and Leena?! Together all of this time? Why didn't anyone tell me!' He yelled at himself silently, both envying Bit and hating him at the same time.  
  
Then a thought struck him, 'maybe it was because nobody knew.' It made sense, Bit and Leena wouldn't have wanted the publicity that goes with two high ranking and famous zoid pilots dating each other. They had seen the press's reaction when they discovered that Brad and Naomi were together. Maybe they didn't want to bother with it.  
  
Then there was always Leon and Leena's father. No doubt Leon would have a problem with any guy dating his baby sister, and Doc would go into protective father mode. Maybe that was why he never knew, because they didn't want anyone to know.  
  
"You're one lucky bastard, Bit. You better take care of her," he whispered silently, dropping his flowers to the ground. He shook his head, trying to hide his tears, then he walked away. It was better Leena not know that he knew, she had enough to deal with right now anyways.  
  
  
  
Earlier that day...  
  
Brad walked past Bit's room for about the tenth time that day. He kept telling himself he was only going on coffee runs, that was all, but he knew better. He wanted to see Bit, but he was afraid. Death had never suited him well, he had avoided it his entire life and here now before him is one of his closest friends dying, even before turning twenty.  
  
He shook his head, and turned around, headed straight for Bit's room. It was a stupid fear, he had to get over it sometime, this was as good of time as ever.  
  
As he walked into the room he felt a sudden wave of panic come over him. The room practically screamed death as you entered, it wasn't the most comforting of feelings in the world. Then he looked at Bit, hooked up to all sorts of things, machines, IV's, the list when on. How the hell did something like this happen to a guy like him. Bad things weren't supposed to happen to good people.  
  
Brad didn't know what really to do, so he did what he did best in a situation like this, he talked, tried to hide from the truth. "Hey Bit, you did well in that battle last week, you and Liger make a good team together. But, shit, you already know that, hell all of Zi knows that.  
  
"It's not like I don't mean to just state the obvious, but what do you say to a guy when he's laying there in front of you, dying, and you can't do a damn thing about it. I mean you can't exactly have a conversation, and your just trying your best not to break down. I mean, boys don't cry, y'know? Ah, fuck, there I go I again.  
  
"I guess I just want you to know that, well, damn this is hard to say, but, well, you're a good kid, Bit. You grew up. I don't know when it happened, but you turned out good." He sat there in an uncomfortable silence for awhile, thoughts running through his brain at a hundred miles an hour.  
  
Then in an act of frustration, he lifted his head towards the ceiling, "did you hear me God?" He yelled tears starting to fill his eyes, "why the hell did you have to go and do something like this to such a good guy! Huh? Why isn't a member of the Backdraft or something lying here! Why, why, did you have to pick on Bit! He's just a kid, dammit! "I thought you were understanding and compassionate! Have you seen Leena out there, she's a wreak! And Doc and Leon, they're the best at hiding their emotions, and here they are having a breakdown right in front of everyone! Please, God, don't take him from us. He's too good for that. Hell, I even look up to the kid. Did you hear that God! I, Brad Hunter, look up to Bit!"  
  
Brad stared at the ceiling, half expecting an Angel to come down and condemn him for all the awful things he had just said. Tears formed in his eyes, he knew he was losing it, everyone was. How he managed to keep his composure was beyond him.  
  
"Please God, I'm begging you. I'll do anything, anything at all. Just don't take his life. Please."  
  
"Having troubles keeping your faith, son?"  
  
Brad turned to face the voice, in the doorframe stood a pastor, dressed in traditional black robes and a trademark worn leather bible in his right hand.  
  
"I've lost my faith a long time ago, Father," Brad said bitterly.  
  
The Father sighed, "that's a shame, for such a bright young man," he smiled, "come talk with me, I think I might just be able to help."  
  
"Help with what?"  
  
"Finding your faith, my child," the Father smiled.  
  
Brad grunted, "what faith? I told you I lost that a long time ago."  
  
"It's never too late to find your faith again, my child."  
  
Brad turned and faced the Father in confusion, "what do you mean?"  
  
"God works in all sorts of strange ways, it's not my part to tell you what these ways are, but instead to help guide a sheep that has seemed to lost it's way."  
  
  
  
Brad had talked with the minister for hours on end. He had confessed things to the Father that even Naomi didn't know. He found himself with a restored faith once the minister went on his way, something he would never thought possible. He was changed, and he knew it. Things wouldn't be the same between him and God anymore, he was going to try and be a better person. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so lost all of the time.  
  
"Thank-you, Father, for everything. You've given me hope."  
  
The minister nodded, "then go and be with your friends, they need you now."  
  
Brad nodded, "Thank-you again."  
  
"I didn't do anything, my son, you were the one who believed," the minister smiled, "and every believing man deserves one thing," He smiled mischievously, "here, take it." He handed Brad his old worn Bible that he had held in his right hand.  
  
"No, no, I can't. That bible must have some meaning to you, I mean it looks like you have carried it around for quite sometime!"  
  
"Don't worry, just believe."  
  
Brad nodded, as the minister handed the Bible to him, and walked away. He watched the Father go, and for some reason he brought the Bible in his right hand and held it to his heart. Like that was the part of him missing his entire life. Faith.  
  
He looked down at the bible, opened it to its first chapter, Genesis, and began to read.  
  
And he wasn't afraid any longer.  
  
  
  
Kris Tasker looked over at Brad, he had been reading that Bible ever since he came back from talking with some minister. Brad really didn't seem like the religious type, but then again people find their religion in all sorts of ways. This might have just been Brad's turn to find his faith.  
  
"Kris, where did Jack go? I haven't seen him for a little while now," Kelly asked her sister.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't really notice he was gone."  
  
"What were you staring at then?"  
  
Kris smiled, "it seems like someone found their faith," she whispered and pointed to Brad.  
  
Kelly nodded, "Naomi's sitting with him, it looks like they're reading it together."  
  
Kris nodded, "I'm glad for them."  
  
"Me too, they always had something special together. I've always been jealous myself."  
  
"Really? You? Jealous?" Kris laughed at her sister.  
  
Kelly nodded, "the only other two people I'm more jealous of is Bit and Leena."  
  
"What do you mean, they aren't a couple."  
  
Kelly shook her head, "from the looks of it, they are. I don't think I've ever seen Leena this depressed before, it must be hard on her."  
  
"It's hard on all of us, Kel. Probably more so on the Blitz team though, I mean we never really knew the guy like they did."  
  
  
  
"Hey Cloud, you still owe me that rematch, remember?" Jack Sisco spoke softly, almost like he was talking to a ghost, but the way things were looking he might as well.  
  
"I bet your just scared that I will beat you," he smiled, "mercenary or no mercenary I am still one damn good pilot. I just like cash a bit better. You see that's the one thing I could never understand about you, you are ten times a better pilot then me, but you stayed with your team. I would have gone off at the first hint of my celebrity and began work as a mercenary.  
  
"I guess you're just too nice of a guy to do that. You see that's my problem, I'm a good pilot, but I am a horrible person. I have never actually done something nice for someone else before, I've always had my best interests in mind, always. That's what I don't get about people, how someone can be so selfless and how I just so selfish.  
  
"Dammit! You see what you're making me do, Cloud! You're making me feel bad about myself! I've never felt this way before. Oh, just, shit. I don't know what so say anymore. I could just keep on talking, but I know you can't hear me any better then I can understand why the hell I am even here.  
  
"Just come back for all of our sakes, Cloud. You wouldn't want me turning into a nice guy now would you?" He smiled faintly, and walked out of the room. At the least now he felt better, well almost.  
  
"Hey Jack," Leon Toros greeted the pilot as he left the room. Jack turned around in fear, it wasn't going to be good for his reputation if someone had proof that he was a nice guy.  
  
"Toros, you, you didn't hear anything did you?"  
  
He nodded, "I won't tell a soul, Jack, your secret's safe with me."  
  
Jack breathed a sigh of relief, but then reality stuck him, "THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
Leon chuckled, "nothing really, just thought I might try and stop you before you make a complete fool of yourself."  
  
Jack face-faulted, "WHAT! IF THIS IS THAT FUCKING SHOW CANDID CAMERA I AM SO SUING!"  
  
Leon chuckled, "no, no, it's not that, it's just, well,"  
  
Jack grabbed the pilot by his shirt and lifted him off the ground a little, "THEN WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TOROS! SCARING A GUY RIGHT OUT OF HIS FUCKING MIND!"  
  
Leon chuckled again, "Bit's awake. He's been awake for about fifteen minutes before you came," hysterical laughter erupted from Bit's room, "and Leena's in there too, with a video camera."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Jack shouted, running into the room to see Bit sitting up, still looking a little ill, and Leena sitting on his lap as they watched the replay of Jack's confession over and over again.  
  
"Oh hi Jack, I'd love to have that rematch with you, seeing as how you missed me so much!" Bit laughed as Jack began to shake in anger,  
  
"You know, if you weren't in a hospital, I'd hit you."  
  
"Glad to know you care, Jack, feeling the love." Bit smirked, "but in all honesty, that was really nice what you said. Thanks man."  
  
Jack blushed a little, "well, well, umm, well, DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN CLOUD!" He shouted and ran out of the room.  
  
"Glad to see that he's back to normal," Leena smiled and turned to Bit, "but I'm more glad to see that your back."  
  
  
  
Fifteen Minutes before.....  
  
He could hear her voice, it was clear, and he understood what she was saying. For once he could feel her warmth, and he could feel her tears drenching his hand. Bit opened his eyes, he was in a white room, with an IV in his arm, and a heart monitor hooked up on the other.  
  
And Leena. She was sitting in a chair next to him, sobbing her eyes out into his hand. Crying over him. He gripped her hand tightly, turning to see her pretty face again.  
  
"What?" She practically whispered, "Bit?"  
  
He nodded, "hey."  
  
"Bit! You're alive! You're alive!" She cried happily, "you're alive."  
  
He sat up, and pulled her into a tight embrace, "I would never leave you alone." He cried gently, rubbing Leena's back trying to calm her tears, "I love you."  
  
Leena pushed back a little and looked into his eyes, "I love you too," she whispered back.  
  
Bit pulled her in closely again, but instead her pulled her lips to his enveloping her mouth in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
Back to present time......  
  
Bit pulled Leena into another tight embrace, "Promise me one thing," she whispered to him,  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Never leave me again."  
  
Bit smiled, "but I haven't left you, I've been here all along."  
  
Leena smiled, "no jokes, just promise me that, okay? You have no idea what we've been through."  
  
"We've?"  
  
"I've, what I've been through," Leena laughed.  
  
"Then it is a promise, but remember this is a two way street,"  
  
Leena nodded, placing her head on his chest, letting his arms envelop her in a tight embrace. Bit kissed her gently on the head,  
  
"I promise I will never leave you again. It scared me as much as it scared you," he looked down at her, "I must be selfish, but the only thing I could think of when I was with those men was you. Seeing your beautiful face again."  
  
Leena looked up into his sea green eyes, "you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
He nodded, kissing her lips again, "I've always thought that about you."  
  
Leena blushed, "well, then,"  
  
"AH!" Jamie's voice yelled, "BIT AND LEENA?!?"  
  
Bit and Leena turned to see the remainder of the Blitz team, the Flugal team, the Lighting team, Harry, and several TV cameras and reporters staring intently at them.  
  
Jamie, obviously, looked like he might die of shock.  
  
Doc just stared in complete confusion.  
  
Harry tried to hide himself behind everyone else, not wanting to have Leena or Bit notice him.  
  
Brad stood with his arm around Naomi, "I think your secret's out guys," he smiled.  
  
"You KNEW about this!" Leon shouted, "and you didn't tell me!"  
  
Naomi nodded, "sorry, I was under orders not too."  
  
"From who!"  
  
"Them," she pointed to the bright red Bit and Leena.  
  
"WE CAN EXPLAIN THIS!" They shouted together, pulling out of their embrace.  
  
"Alright! I knew it! Pay up guys!" Kris shouted, as Kelly and Jack dug their hands in their pockets looking for money.  
  
"Hey Kris, share the wealth!" Leena shouted.  
  
"Yea, I mean you did bet on us, the least you can do is give us half!" Bit agreed.  
  
"So how long has this secret relationship being going on between two of the most well known pilots? And how did you keep it a secret for so long?" One of the reporters piped up, sensing a story.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up," Brad was being to get ornery with the reporters.  
  
"Mr. Hunter, do you have any comments to this relationship between your fellow teammates?"  
  
He just glared at them all, and didn't say a word.  
  
Bit leaned in closely to Leena, "hey, what's wrong with Harry?" He pointed to the figure in the background, looking sad.  
  
"Harry?" She looked over to him, "oh my god, Harry!"  
  
He looked up at her, and smiled, "best wishes you two."  
  
"Harry, look I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you."  
  
"It's my fault too, I mean I could have told you thousands of times."  
  
He just shook his head, "no, no, I understand. It's no biggie."  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Bit asked him, concerned.  
  
He nodded, "I think things are going to get better for me now," he smiled, "oh and one thing, Cloud."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take care of her," he smiled and turned away, walking out of the hospital without another word.  
  
Bit looked bewildered, he would have thought that Harry would be furious with him, but instead he was congratulating him. 'I guess there's more to that guy then we give him credit for,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Get the cameras out of here!" A nurse yelled, waving the reporters out of the room, "you'll get visiting time later! This is strictly for family and friends now!"  
  
The reporters grumbled and walked back into the waiting room. Behind them stood three figures, smiling at Bit and Leena.  
  
"Hey," Garrett smiled, "glad to see your better."  
  
"Hey guys, how've ya been?" Bit smiled, glad to see his family again.  
  
"Been lower," Urban smiled, "but I guess we really hit rock bottom yesterday."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Aris smiled at Leena, "thank-you. We would have make a bigger mistake not coming back."  
  
"What?" Leena asked breathlessly, "what do you mean?"  
  
"What you said to us yesterday, it made us remember what is was like to be a family."  
  
"I'm glad, then."  
  
"Oh and, Leena, just friends, right?" Urban laughed.  
  
Leena blushed, "well, umm, ya, I, umm,"  
  
She held up her hand, "don't worry about it. You don't have to explain. You can't help who you fall in love with."  
  
Leena smiled, "your right. I shouldn't have to justify everything in life."  
  
"Okay! Stop! Rewind! How the hell do you know my sister!" Bit yelled, more confused then ever.  
  
"You missed a lot while you were sleeping," Leena smiled, "but the most important thing is that you are back. Why bother explaining everything that went on while you were gone?"  
  
Bit nodded, "so, how've ya been everyone?"  
  
"Can't you even manage a thank-you, maybe?" Jamie asked, annoyed, "I mean we didn't have to take you to the hospital! And we didn't have to wait around for two days here! And we,"  
  
"Oh, sorry, thanks guys," Bit smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You're welcome!" Jamie pouted.  
  
"Welcome back, Bit," Doc smiled, "glad to see your still you." 


End file.
